Fall For You
by BTRforlife
Summary: Addison Moore moved to LA in pursuit of a movie career. But after she is raped she develops an unintended love for her attacker, James Diamond. First fanfic please R&R! James & O/C. Contains: language, rape, alcohol, violence and sex in later chapters.
1. New Beginning

**Fall For You**

**A/N: **I write little notes at the beginning of each chapter to remind you who's point of view it is. James and O/C. Please R&R, it's my first fanfic.

**Summary: **Addison Moore moved to LA in pursuit of a movie career. But after she is raped, she develops an unintended love for her attacker, James Diamond.

**Rated M: **rape, alcohol, language, violence & sex in later chapters.

**ENJOY! :) **

_Chapter One: New Beginning – Addison P.O.V_

I watched the grey skies of Seattle drift behind me, as my plane left the ground for California. I had always been into acting, I was very confident. So at the age of 7, my mom enrolled me in SSFPA (Seattle School For Performing Arts). I immediately fell in love, and continued to land roles in small shows.

For my 18th birthday my mom bought me a plane ticket to LA. Today was the day that I was going to use that ticket. I remember the tears streaming down both of our cheeks, my heart inflamed with guilt. I was about to leave my mom alone. I'm an only child and my parents divorced when I was 4. My dad passed away from a work accident last year. It was his last day on the job before he retired. It was as tough on my mom as it was on me. She struggled with money and always found herself loose on change for school fees. I got a part-time job waiting tables at the local cafe, which I did in between TV shows.

"Please fasten your seat belts, we are about to begin our descent into LAX, thank you for flying with American Airlines" Spoke the flight attendant. I woke up, wiping the sleep from my eyes. The man sitting next to me had gotten his airplane sushi all over me. "Ugh" I groaned sweeping the dried rice off my pants. I refused to eat airplane food, it disgusted me, especially since I was flying economy.

I ripped my carry on bags out of the overhead storage unit and paraded into the LA sunshine. I was in my woolies, because Seattle was freezing. Bad idea, seeing as it was 70 degrees and sunny in LA. I had saved $1000 plus the $2000 I got for my birthday, so I was in LA and armed with $3000! "Fuck, it's hot" I moaned carrying my luggage, stumbling across the busy LA road to get to the car rental place.

A sloppy fat guy reached out his hand to shake mine, dropping his cheeseburger in the process. "What can I do for you today?" He asked with bits of meat flying from his mouth onto the floor.

I didn't want to shake his hand so I filled my hands with bags and said, "I'd shake your hand, but my hands are full!"

He pulled his hand away and spat "Nah, it's all good." I cringed. "So, what car are you looking for? A rental, a sale?" he gestured towards the vast collection of old cars, new cars and cars that made me go "Hmm?"

"Well, I actually was looking for a cheap, but good-looking car. Anything here?" I squinted at the harsh sun, as I placed my bags down and pulled out my sunglasses, placing them on the bridge of my nose.

Before I knew it, I was out of there in a brand new Ford hatchback. I could barely see out the windows with all of my junk. I packed nearly everything that would remind me of home, including my quilt that I slept with every night since I was born.

After a drive that should have taken 30 minutes, but took an hour, I pulled into The Palm Woods Hotel. Every star had been there. But the person I was most excited about meeting was Carlos Garcia. He's the hottest guy on TV. He sings, acts and dances. And he's my age too! Bonus! I made my way to the desk where I was greeted by yet another fat slob, "Welcome to The Palm Woods!" He shoved a french fry in his mouth.

"Hi, I'm Addison Moore, I booked a room here." I spoke, barely shy at all. All of a sudden, a short, tanned brunette caught my eye. He was parading over to the front desk.

"Bitters, the oven isn't working," His smooth, seductive voice sounded familiar. I studied his face, my eyes widened as I realized it was Carlos Garcia. I am in the presence of a god! "Oh, hi, I'm Carlos Garcia, from TV." he smiled as he put out his hand towards me.

I was in absolute shock. "H-hi." I stuttered, not ignoring his request to shake hands. '_Wow_', I thought to myself. I got lost in those dreamy chocolate eyes of his.

"Ahem." The man who went by Bitters, cleared his throat and gave me my room key. "Here, you are, room 2K is ready and waiting for you!" Bitters smiled.

Carlos' jaw dropped, not to the extent of it being on the floor, but to the point of surprise. "You're in 2K?" He looked puzzled now. I nodded my head with a smile. "That's so cool, I'm in 2J!"

Now I was really excited! "That is really cool!" I felt my stomach do a little dance, but I resisted the urge to jump around by smiling it out.

I made my way over to the elevator, "I'll see you 'round Carlos." I shouted over my shoulder. He winked and smiled before continuing his rant about how he couldn't cook his corn dogs because the oven was busted. My things were slipping from me, I wanted to do a 2nd trip, but I wasn't going to risk my bags being stolen. So me being the dickhead I am, took all my bags and stumbled across the lobby. I looked at the pool, and thought '_Wouldn't mind a dip in there_'. My eyes were still fixed on the inviting blue of the pool, when SLAM! I just ate lobby carpet. "Fuck!" I shouted as I felt blood trickle out of my nose. I rolled onto my back in sheer pain.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Carlos rushed over, soon I had the whole lobby standing around me. Carlos was kneeling over me clicking his fingers in front of my eyes.

I snapped out of it. "Get the fuck away from me!" I screamed, seeing people dash in all directions, Bitters returning to the desk. Carlos was still there. I propped myself up onto my elbows, "Ow..." I winced, as I cupped my hand over my nose to catch the blood falling on my brand new white Capri pants.

"Did you have a nice trip?" He joked, but stopped when I gave him the death stare. "Wow, that looks pretty bad. Here," he helped me back onto my feet and called a bellhop for my bags. "Take these to room 2K." he said to the bellhop, turning his eyes back to me. "Let me get you some ice for that, and a tissue." he picked me up and carried me bridal style to his apartment.

He placed me carefully on the counter. "Wait here, I'll get the first aid kit." he darted off to the bathroom. I looked around his room. It was unbelievable! It had a giant plasma TV, toys, computers and a swirly slide. I saw him return, looking down at the white box marked in red, 'First Aid'. I smiled as he examined my nose, I swore I saw a twinkle in his eye. "You didn't have to do this." I was still in awe of the dreamy Latino in front of me. He shook his head.

"Yes, I did." he placed the tissue onto my nose. "Hold it tight," Carlos was probably the sweetest guy ever. "There, you're all done!" He placed me down onto the floor, escorting me to the door.

"Thank you so much, I am known to be a little clumsy sometimes." I said as I bowed my head to look at my feet.

There was something about Carlos' voice that made me melt inside, "Really, it's nothing." He opened the door, and waved me goodbye. "Hold on!" He called in a husky tone. "I was wondering, maybe... you... well." He stammered, I found it cute as his cheeks went a rosy pink.

"Wanted to go out tonight?" I finished for him. He blushed and nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that..." I drifted off as his gaze in my eyes deepened.

Carlos flashed me a killer smile, "So, I'll pick you up at around 8?"

"Sure." I said smiling back, as I turned around to go back to my apartment and get ready for my date, with that dreamy Latino from those TV shows.

**A/N: Oooh, will Carlos and Addison be something?  
><strong>**I hope you enjoyed it. I promise that the James stuff will be happening in the next chapter, I was just sticking to the Carlos moment for a bit. Please R&R, and tell me what you thought, and if you would like more. :) xx **


	2. Demand

**A/N: Well, the next few chapters are going to be in Addison's point of view, because I haven't really introduced James yet. But James will be in from this chapter onward. Again, please R&R, I accept positive feedback and criticism. I need to know what you guys want in the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfic's I would be fucking James... xD**

**Songs mentioned: Give Me Everything.**

_Chapter Two: Demand – Addison P.O.V_

The silence of my worn out apartment was almost deafening. I looked in the mirror, primping my hair and applying one last slick of gloss. I knew it wouldn't last. I heard a quiet knock on the door. I threw on my black pumps, picked up my purse and rushed over to the peephole to see a smartly dressed Carlos. I swung the door open and he jumped in surprise.

"You, look amazing!" He was smiling with that smile that could melt the snow in the cold winters back in Seattle.

I blushed, and realized I couldn't go out in these heels for 3 reasons.

1. I wouldn't be able to dance

2. My feet would be killing before we even got to where we had to go

3. I was taller than Carlos by nearly a foot!

"Thanks, but can I just change my shoes before we leave?" I said, not even waiting for an answer, just scampering off to my room to get my flats.

I was back at the door within a matter of seconds. "Let's go!" Carlos announced as we linked arms and marched through the hallway.

He was a total gentleman. Pulling the car (or limousine) door open for me, letting me glide into the car's leather interior so gracefully. Awkward silence filled the car, until Carlos scooted closer to me, whispering in my ear, "I'm horny for you..."

My eyes widened in shock and horror. I gave him a playful shove and changed the topic, "How about a pre - party champagne pop?" I winked at him, trying to be sexy, I don't think it was though.

"Absolutely," Carlos was almost as excited as I was. He pulled out a bottle of champagne from the fridge. '_What doesn't this car have?_' I thought before I was interrupted by the buff Latino, "A toast, to a new beginning for Addison!" We clinked glasses before taking a sip.

We arrived at 'Temptation', a Hollywood club that had just opened. Carlos came around to my door, opened it and helped me out of the car. "It's going to take a million years to get in here!" I exaggerated as I gestured my hand toward the line of druggies, club sluts, celebrities and people who never had a chance of getting in.

"I know a guy, I can get in whenever I want!" Carlos lent into my ear and whispered that.

I smiled as we walked through the huge double doors, music blared, people danced, glasses broke. It was a real club atmosphere. Carlos grabbed my shaking hand, and dragged me to the VIP section upstairs. We had clubs in Seattle, but nothing like this.

As he released my hand, I noticed the music get a little quieter. I sat on the blue sofa, only to get up again. "I'm getting a drink, you want one?" I practically shouted to Carlos as the music got louder.

"Yes, get 4 tequila shots!" He made the number 4 with his fingers.

"Okay, I'll be right back!" I strutted my way over to the bar, I saw girls in heels and thought, '_they are going to be dead by the end of the night_!'. I reached the bar, and couldn't help but notice a tall, handsome brunette sitting on a bar stool all alone. I looked at him, then flashed him a smile, he moved away like I had spinach stuck in my teeth.

I lent over the bar and called the bartender. "4 tequila shots please!" I stood around like a lost dog, admiring the blue neon lighting all around the room. The bartender returned with the shots. I grabbed them, turned around and knocked into the guy at the bar, "Shit! I am so sorry" I was getting lost in his big brown eyes...

He wiped the alcohol off him and whispered to me, "Watch yourself." He pulled away and gave me a grim smile. I cringed and went back to the bar to get some more drinks.

"Here we go, 4 tequila shots!" I placed the shots down on the table and sat next to Carlos. He put his arm around me, boy did I feel special!

He gave me a kiss on the ear, "Why did you take so long?" he was obviously worried at how long it took me to get a couple of shots.

"Well, I bumped into someone," I shook my head hesitantly, "Look it doesn't matter."

His soft hands lifted up my chin, my eyes meeting his. "It does matter, tell me because I can go fix him up if he said anything bad to you." His voice was like a chorus of angels.

I nodded my head, "He said to watch myself, what does he mean?" I was worried that this guy was going to rape me or something.

"There are a lot of sicko's in this town, just ignore him. Anyway, you are here to have a good time with me!" He pulled me up off the sofa and picked up 2 shots and handed one to me.

We downed the shot, I cringed at the bittersweet taste, and the strength of the shot and made my way downstairs and onto the dance floor.

Carlos and I danced, and drank, and sang and had the most amazing night ever! "Carlos," I chuckled as I whispered in his ear, I was drunk and he knew it.

"Hmm."

"I want you..." I trailed off as my lips made their way down his toned, and tanned arm.

"Yeah..." He whimpered as I bit on his neck, not hard but just enough to turn him on.

"Fuck me." I hiccuped as the drunken side of me intensified.

He pushed me away, sending me flying into the guy at the bar. "Sorry..." I was staring into the caramel eyes of my one true love, not Carlos, but the tall, handsome, brunette.

"It's okay. Uh... so I never really introduced myself, I'm James... James Diamond." He was giving me a devilish smile.

"Nice to meet you..." I hiccuped, "Sorry, my name is Addison."

The pounding music suddenly stopped. "Alright, we're closing now! Please place all glasses into the box at the front door as you leave." An overhead speaker sounded. Carlos pinched my hand, and pulled me out of the club, hoping to get away from James.

We arrived with dignity, and left without it. Stumbling down the deserted LA road, Carlos popped into the convenience store, "Wait here, I'm just getting some fruit smackers." I nodded, and walked around, I found a small dark alleyway. I peeked through, and saw nobody there. So I continued to walk all the way to the end, when I was pulled away, hand over my mouth, knife to my throat.

"Don't say a fucking word, or I'll cut you." The man dropped his hand and threw me to the floor. I looked up at him with innocence, I was going to die. His face looked strikingly similar.

"James?" I asked, trying to get up so I could meet his eyes.

He removed his hoodie and smiled a sadistic smile. "How did you know?"

"Y-you told m-me, to watch myself!" I said shifting back until I hit my head on the cold stone wall.

"And you didn't watch yourself, so now, you have to pay..."

"But I ju-." I was cut off by his hand again.

"You smell so good." He got down next to me, I shifted with fear, but he grabbed my cheeks and brought me into a kiss. '_Not bad for a rapist..._' I thought, but I didn't want this, so I pushed him away.

"Get away from me." I cried, for someone about to be raped or killed, I was surprisingly not as scared as you should be.

He pulled me into another intense kiss, mapping out my mouth with his tongue. He pulled away and said, "Strip." I shook my head, alright now I was scared. I tried calling for Carlos, but James kicked me every time I tried to open my mouth. "We can do this 2 ways, the easy way or the hard way." A voice in my head told me to run, but I couldn't, he would kill me if I did.

"I-I, just... please... no," I was stammering, and he became inpatient.

"Fucking strip for me now, or I'll slit your pretty little neck open!" He said with gritted teeth.

I got up, wiped the tears that were welling up inside me, and took off my coat. The chill of the moonlight, hit my bare shoulders like a train. "Please, let me go. I won't tell anybody." He looked extremely upset, so I took off my shoes. I pulled the straps of my dress off my shoulders, and slowly wriggled my way out of the dress. He licked his lips, I saw the bulge in his pants as I stood in the dark in my lace bra and panties.

James came closer to me, I shivered as he breathed down my neck. "See, was it really that hard?" I couldn't move. My body was frozen in fear. The tears continued to make their way down my cheeks, hitting the floor below me with tiny splatters.

He took off his shirt, to reveal a good set of abs. I smiled, he obviously noticed, "Like what you see, huh?" I looked down at my feet in pain. Emotional pain. As he was finally down to his green boxers, he walked over to me and caressed my cheek. I looked away, I felt so disgusting. He shoved me onto my knees and pulled his boxers down his erection popping right at me. "Suck it." He demanded, I knew he wouldn't take no for and answer so I drove my tongue along the underside of it. He moaned in pleasure, as more tears continued to poor out of my innocent eyes.

I pulled away for a moment, but it was too long for James. He laced his fingers into my hair and shoved his dick back into my mouth. I gagged at his length, but I couldn't breath. Suddenly my brain remembered that I had a nose and I controlled my breathing. He moaned with one last "Ngh" as I licked the head of his dick, and a shot of pre-cum went down my throat. Still holding onto my hair he pulled my head back and looked into my fear stricken eyes. "Get up" He demanded me.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you, please just let me go!" I sobbed, choking on my words. He undid my bra hooks, and was amazed at my breasts. A sadistic smile sat upon his face, as he felt them, gently licking my nipples, but then he bit hard, sending a shriek of pain into the night.

The brunette turned me around, pushed my stomach against the ice cold stone wall and pulled my panties down. I was now shaking, tears pooling on the ground. I felt his erection brush against my ass, I tried to wriggle away, he grabbed my hips, pressing his dick at the entrance of my vagina, and without an "Are you ready?" He shoved himself into me. He bucked his hips back and forth, earning louder squeals from me each time. "You are so fucking tight... ngh," He moaned in my ear, with each thrust.

Seconds later I felt him pull out of me. I was screaming as I fell to the floor. He grabbed his stuff pulled it on, and pulled a lock of my air out, placing it into his wallet. I was on my side, before he left me, he kicked my stomach 3 or 4 times and ran. I was winded and in agony. I felt dirty, sick and horrified.

"Addison! Addison, where are you?" I heard Carlos calling me, I saw a figure coming closer to me and yelped as I tried to stand up. "Oh my gosh, Addison!" Carlos came running over to me. "What the fuck happened?" He knelt down, and wiped the tears from my eyes.

I winced as he brushed his cold hands over my bruised stomach. "J-James"

"That prick! I'm going to kill him! Where the fuck did he go?" Carlos was enraged with anger, he slammed his fist into the bricks.

I was still on the floor, looking up at Carlos, he was blurry from all the tears in my eyes. "P-please, take me home..." I cried, gasping in between words.

Carlos nodded and helped me up, I was still naked. He grabbed my coat and wrapped it around me, holding my hips so I didn't fall on the concrete. He picked me up, and carried me off to his car.

He placed me in the back seat, I was curled up in a ball, still crying and still shaking. "It's alright, I'm going to take you home. Everything will be fine." He reassured me as he pushed his foot down with great force on the pedal and sped off down the California Highway. He looked into the rear view mirror and promised me, "I'm never going to leave you alone again, I promise."

**A/N: Okay, I feel really dirty for writing the rape scene, but it's the whole plot of the story. I hope you enjoyed, please review and tell me if you want more! :) xx**


	3. Dirty, Exposed and Naked

**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry for the delay (well about a week). I've got a minor case of writer's block, but it's all good now! I might not be able to post the next few chapters for a bit because I'm studying for exams and with all this "end of the world' nonsense, I have been a bit slow in writing. And I am so happy about my reviews, they have all been positive, which is good!**

**Anyway, enough chit-chat from me, enjoy chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them (yet) or any of the references made in this story that I may put in and forget or not even realize I put them in.**

_Chapter Three: Dirty, Exposed & Naked - Addison P.O.V_

We pulled into the dark parking lot of the Palm Woods. My head was still throbbing, my eyes still burning and my now non-virgin body was still naked. The car came to a sudden stop, I felt the touch of Carlos' small, warm hands as he hoisted me up and out of the car. I nuzzled my head into his neck, as he carried me into his apartment.

He placed me down on his couch, I moaned at the sharp pain in my stomach. "Shh, it's okay, you're safe now..." Carlos caressed the side of my face, I didn't know who he was so I kicked him away from me, something in my head had just clicked... I feel dirty, I feel exposed, I feel sick. I leaned my head over the side of the couch and let out a loud retching noise, and vomited a crimson and yellow liquid all over Carlos' floor.

"I'm so-" I was cut off by more vomit gushing up my throat and out onto the floor.

He came over to me with a cold washer and gently wiped my mouth clean. I looked down at my arm, it was covered in bruises. After one more painful retch, I closed my eyes and slept with the cool night breeze on my cheeks.

"Oh, good you're awake" I was greeted by Carlos, and 2 police officers.

"Hello, we received a phone call, saying you had been raped. Is this true?" The taller male police officer asked me as I stumbled my way to a bar stool.

I put my face into my hands, wiping my eyes and letting out a yawn, that hurt my sides. '_But I can't get James in trouble, he can't go to prison, I-I love him..._' I thought before saying, "No, I wasn't. I just fell over at the club last night..." Carlos stood on the other side of the counter and shook his head.

"You were raped, I found you naked, screaming and crying." Carlos pushed into the conversation, making me fear for the worst.

"Carlos, you cannot make false accusations. If she says she wasn't raped, she wasn't. We're going to have to fine you $2000." The female officer wrote up a note, and gave it to Carlos.

The officers made their way out the door, "But she was! She even told me! I swear!" Carlos was shouting, trying to pull them back in.

"Sorry for that" I shouted, waving goodbye.

Carlos gave me a look of disappointment. "Why would you lie to them?"

"Because, I, I, I-I love James..." Wait what did I just say? I am in love with the man who raped me. Great, now I think I might have gotten the Hollywood Fever.

"You what?" His eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"I love him, and I don't want him to go to prison!" I'm losing my mind now.

"No! You shouldn't love him, he fucking raped you and left you for dead!" He said through gritted teeth.

"I DO LOVE HIM! You can't make decisions for me!" I was choked up and the tears began to fall down my cheeks.

He shook his head, "I know, I'm sorry." He smiled, "But you can't love him, or date him. He needs to be in prison!" The anger burned through the sorrow revealing a whole different side of Carlos. He let out one huge punch onto the fridge door, shattering the glass.

"CARLOS!" I cried, the blood was pouring from his hand.

"Fuck! I'm so fucking stupid!" He sunk to the floor, staring at his hand.

I ran over to him, "Oh my Lord, why did you do that?" I was in a state of panic as I picked up his bleeding hand and grabbed a towel.

"I-I was just, so, so, angry." He winced every time I wiped the wounds, "Can you please take me to a doctor?"

"Uh, yeah, um..." I looked around for my phone.

"Here's my phone, call Logan Mitchell." I took the phone and scrolled for Logan's number.

-Hey Carlos! What's up?- Logan had an up-beat voice, that screamed 'I'M LITTLE AND PROUD!'

"Oh, um no, it's not Carlos, I'm Addison..." My voice was shaky

-Hello Addison, I'm Logan.-

"I know, please help me, Carlos is hurt, like _really_ hurt!" I heard him mumble 's_hit_'

-Okay, I'll be there in about 10 minutes, I'm leaving now! See ya.- I didn't even say goodbye when the tone was sounding that he hung up.

"Is he coming?" Carlos squeaked as I dabbed his cuts.

"Yeah, he's gonna be here in 10 minutes.." I trailed off, our eyes meeting... it was another one of those moments.

The 10 minutes went pretty fast as I heard a knock on the door. "Hey, it's Logan!" The voice came from the other side of the door. I jumped up from sitting next to Carlos and opened the door. Why did every guy in Hollywood have to be so darn cute?

He had hazel eyes, that shone in the poor lighting of 2J, his green hoodie stood out from his pale skin. He had a little spiked up bit of hair in the front, the rest was just adorable.

"Hey, Carlos has been bleeding for 15 minutes, and I can't stop it and I'm really scared, and I don't know what to do, and I thi-"

The brunette cut me off, "It's alright, I've got some things and hopefully he won't need to go to the hospital." He held up a yellow shoebox and smiled, revealing the dimples on his innocent face.

"Thanks so much for coming..." Carlos' face beamed up.

Logan picked and prodded at Carlos wounds, I couldn't stand to watch Carlos in that much pain, so I left the room. I heard them talking, so I leaned my ear up against the door of the bathroom.

"Your girlfriend's really cute!" Logan giggled.

'_I'm his girlfriend? Well I didn't see that one coming_' I thought

"She's _not_ my girlfriend, we're just really good friends..." So I'm not his girlfriend, didn't see that one coming either.

"Sure, so you gotten any special favors from her yet? Huh?" Logan exclaimed, a hint of sarcasm imminent in his voice.

"No, shh. Don't talk about stuff like that, she was raped... And besides, you're the only one who does special favors for me!" I threw my hand over my mouth to stop the scream that was pushing on my throat, crying to be let out.

"Okay, I've had enough! I'm coming out" I mumbled unlocking the bathroom door. I stumbled into the kitchen to see Logan straddled over Carlos, lips locked. "OH MY GOSH! What the fuck are you two doing?" I shouted. Logan quickly jumped off Carlos and stood up, his lips red and kiss swollen.

"Uh, I c-can explain!" Carlos was still.

I was in disbelief, "Please explain, because to me it looks like you were kissing!"

Logan stood in the corner blushing, before picking up his box and leaving. "I-I have to, uh, go now. Bye!" He waved and flew out the door.

Staring down at Carlos I couldn't help but notice the tent in his sweat pants, "Well, explain now!"

"I didn't want to tell you like this, but I'm gay." He swallowed hard, bowing his head in shame.

"I don't mind, I mean you told me the truth, that's all that matters to me!" I smiled and walked over to the couch, resting my feet on the coffee table, flicking on Carlos' show, 'New Town High'. "Hey, it's your show!" I called Carlos over.

He jumped over the dome hockey table like a ninja and landed his small, Latino ass right next to me. A part of me wished that Carlos wasn't gay, he was hot for starters, and was possibly the sweetest guy I had ever met. My eyelids hung low, I was tired and still sore, but my eyes widened to the sound of the door being knocked on. I shot up like a cola bottle that had just been filled with mentos and strolled over to the door. I could see Carlos was tired too, his head resting on the pillows as he slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

"James? What are you doing here?" I answered the door in shock. I couldn't believe my eyes, he was back, and Carlos was not going to be happy about it.

He casually walked in, admiring the luxury of 2J. "I'm here to apologize, for everything I did last night..." His eyes said sorry, but his lips said bullshit.

"James, I really think you should leave. I can call you later or whatever, but please leave now." I begged him to leave, if Carlos wakes up, James would be a dead man.

"But, I need to apologize!" He pushed me back into the counter, we were an inch away from total lip lock.

Carlos heard the noises, and fluttered his eyes open. He didn't look impressed, "Get out of my apartment." Carlos said with gritted teeth.

"Make me!" Oh God, James has pushed it now.

Carlos marched over to James and right hooked him in the cheek, sending James crashing to the floor with a loud thud. "CARLOS!" I shouted his name for probably the millionth time today before running over to James.

"He was told to stay away... He has crossed the line now!" Carlos was infuriated. I'm not sure how much anger a tiny person can have, but Carlos proves they can have tons!

James rolled on the floor in pain, Carlos smirking at him. I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place now. The two guys I loved were bigger enemies than Spiderman and the Green Goblin.

**A/N: What's going to happen next? **

**That took me a good two days to write. I want to know, who wants to see a bit more Cargan in future chapters? Because I can definitely put some in later on just to make it interesting. Again please review, it means a lot to me!**


End file.
